To Kill an Altmer
by Clan Storm-Shield
Summary: A Khajiit-Dunmer child lives alone on the streets of Riften, starving until he is finally forced to try to steal food. No family, No friends, No chance of survival. He has a short but violent past, shadowed by Thalmor cruelty. Soon, he is forced to take a new identity, a new form, and a new life. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the names of my OC. Need Review to improve. Please do. T
1. Prologue

Saeran Storm-Shield: Male, Suthay-Dunmeri, Black Fur, Purple Eyes. Last seen in the city of Riften, Province of Skyrim, 23rd of First Seed, 193 4E. Age 23

Saera Aravel: Female, Suthay-Dunmeri, Black Fur, Purple Eyes, Scar From Left Cheekbone Down To Collarbone. Last seen in Kvatch, Province of Cyrodiil, 12th of Sun's Dusk, 200 4E. Age: Unknown

Fugitives believed to be related. With their Dunmer blood, they can afford patience. Find them before our plans begin. They are believed to be descendants of an ancient line of Dragonborns.

Excerpt from _Thalmor Dossier: Khajiit Traitors, 201 4E._


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

**Hello, I am Godball50, but call me Chris. I am a noob at writing, but gimme a chance. WARNING, this story contains gender change. This is not for sexual fantasy or anything like that, this is a story about doing whatever it takes to survive. UPDATE 5/1/2014: Changed my mind on this. Will use Alteration Magic for a temporary disguise.**

**Cheers,**

**Chris**

**Author**

23rd of First Seed, 193 4E

City of Riften

I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten in three days. If I don't do it today, I'm sure I will die tonight. I'll steal some food from the Dark Elf Merchant outside the Bee and Barb. I'm scared stiff, because I've never done anything illegal before. But, from what I hear from the Guards, as a Khajiit, I should have a natural talent for this. Well, here goes nothing.

I crawl up to the food stall, doing my best to stay out of sight. The tantalizing smell of the Dunmer woman's surplus of meat makes my mouth water and my stomach growl softly.

_No, stop. I've got to be silent, _I tell myself. I slip behind a barrel and wait for a guard to pass. No need to attract any attention from them.

When the guard is gone, I resume my slow approach. When I get to the stall, the scent is almost overpowering. I spot a large hunk of raw venison, and I choose this for my meal. I slowly reach out, completely silent. But, luck is not on my side, for just as I'm about to touch the chunk of meat, my stomach emits a noise something like a sabre cat growl.

The Dark Elf owner of the stall spins around, and she immediately sees me and snarls, "Just what do you think you're doing, hmm?" I'm frozen with terror. _Azura, help me!_

The Dunmer woman demands, "Well? What have you to say for yourself?" I struggle to form words, but finally get this out, "P-please, lady. I'm starving, h-haven't eaten in d-days."

The merchant looks as if she's about to say she doesn't care, but then she scans my body, stopping on my eyes. She whispers, "By Azura, Suthay-Dunmeri…"

She looks hard at me, but her gaze soon softens, and she says, "Come, I will get you something to eat." My eyes widen with surprise, but I obey.

The Dark Elf leads me down onto the lower levels of Riften. She eventually stops in front of what I assume is her house, and says, "My name is Marise Aravel of House Hlaalu. What is yours?"

I wince, saying, "My name is Saeran Storm-Shield," painful memories coming back to me…

"…_have no business here, Justiciars. Move along."_

_An Altmer in Thalmor robes looked at my mother with scorn, saying, "You know very well why we are here, heretic. You violate the White-Gold Concordat with your perverse worship of a mere man. Your sentence is death!"_

"M-my parents were killed by Thalmor Justiciars, and now I'm all alone…" I say tears wetting the fur below my eyes.

Marise looks at me with sympathy, saying, "Oh, you poor dear! Come, let's get you fed."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome back to the story. I would like to give a special thanks to ****redpandamonium**** for his review. Please, I need Reviews from the readers in order to improve the quality of the story. Thanks in advance,**

**Chris**

15 Days Later…

"Saeran? Wake up, boy. It's time to go!" Marise calls this from the main room of the house. I slowly sit up; my body protests and tries to tempt me back to sleep. But I know what is going to happen today, and that gives me the incentive I need to stand.

I call to Marise, sleep still heavy on my voice, "What are you talking about? I've been up for ages!" I hear Marise respond lightheartedly, "Ha! A likely story. Get dressed, and make it quick. Don't want to be late, do you?"

My lips part into a grin, and I get dressed. In a minute, I emerge from my bedroom wearing the fine grey tunic Marise had bought for me the night before. Marise smiles at me from across the kitchen/living room area by the front door and says, "Ah, I told you that tunic would look marvelous. Let's get going. We'll have breakfast at the Bee and Barb after the ceremony."

The ceremony. When Marise asked me if she could adopt me three days ago, I was so… grateful. I had said yes almost immediately. I had already started thinking of her as my mother long before she asked to make it official. And now, the day has come for the adoption ceremony, and excitement doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling.

Marise opens the door, and we step out onto the lower level of Riften. _This place may not be the most comfortable home,_ I think to myself, _but at least I have a home now._

We walk by the canal until we reach the stairs leading to the upper level of the city. Being much more crowded on this level, it takes a few minutes to get to Mistveil Keep, the Jarl's palace. Before we enter, a guard stops us.

"Hold, what business do you have with the Jarl's court, citizens?"

Marise looks calmly at the guard and says, "My name is Marise Aravel. I am here for a pre-determined meeting with Jarl Leila Law-Giver to finalize my adoption of this child, Saeran Storm-Shield."

The guard nods and waves us through, "Very well, move along. And by the way, congratulations."

Marise and I pass by and enter the keep. As I enter, I feel the warmth of the fire blazing in the center of the main hall.

Marise walks up to the Steward, who is sitting in a chair next to the Jarls throne, which is currently empty. She says, "I am here with Saeran for the adoption ceremony. Is the Jarl awake?"

Before the Altmer can respond, Leila herself comes out of a corridor behind the throne, saying, "Yes, I'm awake Marise. Shall we get started?" Leila is wearing courtly robes with a silver and sapphire crown resting on the silky blond hair on her head. The effect is majestic.

"Let's get right to it," the Jarl says brightly, "Marise Aravel, will you take this child, deprived of his natural parents, into your home, to teach and care for him as your own?"

Marise looks down at me, smiling gently, and she says with certainty, "I will take Saeran into my house, to teach and care for him as my own, the Nine as my witnesses."

Leila nods, then turns to me and asks, "Saeran Storm-Shield, do you agree to enter the house of Marise Aravel, to be cared for and taught by her, and to take her surname as your own?"

I look at Marise and say, "I agree to these terms, and accept the name of Aravel with pride."

Leila looks at both of us in turn, then calls out, "Then by my authority as Jarl, I proclaim that this child is now the son of Marise Aravel. Go forth in joy!"

**This is a filler chapter. I'm currently planning that the next chapter is where the action will begin.**

**See you next time!**


	4. (Author Message 1)

**Sorry guys, I'm having serious writer's block. I won't be able to post another chapter for a while, and school work is starting to get heavy. I've come up with the general concept of the next chapter, but beyond that, I can't yet turn it into words.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**Chris**


End file.
